


Care

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Plush Lion, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: After Dooku takes Qui-Gon as his Padawan, his relationship with his own master loosens significantly, much to Yoda's dismay. Perhaps little Qui could do something about it... Gift-fic





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/gifts).



Yoda was happy for his former Padawan; he truly was. He was proud as hell when Dooku was knighted, and he was over the moon when Dooku took a Padawan of his own, a very cute ten-year-old named Qui-Gon Jinn. However, after taking Qui-Gon, Dooku spent almost all of his time with the kid, which was perfectly fine. A Padawan, especially a young one like Qui-Gon, was always time-consuming, and Qui-Gon was a very lively one.

He was one of the sweetest, kindest kids Yoda had ever met in his quite long life, and he'd have been happy to spend more time with him; and with Dooku. He missed his own Padawan dearly.

For about a year, it had gone on like this; an afternoon together once in a month, twice if they were lucky. But for most of the time, Yoda was alone, and he felt lonely. He needed his little family, but he didn't want to be intrusive; he knew very well how much privacy was important to Dooku.

Then one day Yoda heard a tentative knock on his door.

He walked to open it, and to his surprise, he found his little grand-Padawan standing just outside the door, hugging his favourite plush lion tight and looking quite lost.

"Come in, hmm?" he smiled at the kid, and Qui-Gon crept inside. "Need something, do you?"

Qui-Gon shrugged, hiding his face into his lion's (if Yoda remembered right, its name was Liam) soft, fluffy mane.

"Master's left to the city, and I'm alone. I didn't want to be alone" he answered, looking at Yoda with his big midnight-blue eyes; this kid had incredibly beautiful eyes for a human.

"I see" Yoda nodded, leading Qui-Gon to the kitchen and instructing him to sit down.

Qui-Gon obeyed, still hugging Liam tight, and watched as Yoda searched for something. After about a minute later, he made a content noise as he'd found what he was looking for.

"A surprise, I have for you" the old master said, giving Qui-Gon a few chocolate cookies and watching with a warm, fuzzy feeling as the kid smiled happily, reaching for the treat.

"Thanks!" he cried enthusiastically and grabbed the cookies so eagerly that Liam fell off his arms.

Yoda caught the toy with the Force mid-air, not wanting its beautiful, soft fur to be stained on the floor; he knew very well how much Qui-Gon loved his lion. Dooku gave it to him a few months ago, and Qui-Gon had been going with his lion everywhere since.

The little master put the plush toy on the couch in the common room of his apartment, waiting patiently for Qui-Gon to finish his cookies. Then they spent the afternoon with playing and laughing, and both of them were just happy and content being together.

In late evening, when Qui-Gon had already been asleep on the couch, hugging Liam tight and being covered with a warm blanket, Yoda heard a knock again. When he opened the door he saw Dooku, and he couldn't help the fond smile spreading on his face.

"Is my Padawan here?" Dooku asked, smiling back involuntarily.

"He is, yes" Yoda nodded, inviting Dooku inside. "Sleeping already, he is. A tea, you would like, hmm?"

Dooku nodded, grateful for the offer. He had a long day.

They went to the kitchen and sat down, each cradling a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you for watching over Qui" Dooku said. "He doesn't really like being alone, but I had to go and get a few things done. I said him he could come here if he feels like it."

"You, too, can come. Whenever you want" Yoda answered, not being able to hide his sadness completely. "Your home forever, this place shall be."

Dooku hung his head, staring into his cup and feeling guilty. He knew he neglected his master lately, and he felt bad because of it. They'd always been close to each other, but taking a Padawan of his own turned Dooku's life upside down, and he still searched for the perfect balance between Qui-Gon and his numerous other duties.

"I'm sorry, master" he finally said, reaching out and patting Yoda's head between his large ears.

It would've been offensive from anybody else, but Dooku's touch was full of warmth and affection, and Yoda closed his eyes contently, letting himself being petted.

"Forgiven, you are, my Padawan" he said, and they went together to watch over the sleeping Qui-Gon in the common room.

**The End**


End file.
